College Days
by Draconicscribe32
Summary: This is a cross over for Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and Hey Arnold. I started this after reading an EEnE fan fic called Bad Girl with a Big Heart (have the writer's permission to write this.
1. Chapter 1

Double Dee sat in his car as his two best were arguing about the radio station. Big Ed wanted to hear rock, while Eddy wanted to listen to his cassettes. He couldn't help but laugh. Then again, five hours crammed into a small car, they needed to vent out their frustration. But that wasn't the reason for his enjoyment. He and his best friends were going to the same college, and he was glad that they weren't getting split up. Before summer had started, Edd had just gotten a letter from the school saying that he had been accepted. On his way to tell his friends, he had found out that they too had been accepted. He had hoped this would happen. What was even more of a shock was when he found out that his beloved Marie, the girl who used to torment him, had not only been accepted into the same school, but so did her sisters. May, the youngest, got in on an athletic scholarship. While Lee, the oldest, got in with an academic scholarship. He was surprised by the fact that all of them would still be in the same school. So not only would he and his friends be together, but their beautiful girlfriends as well. "So, Sockhead!" Eddy said, snapping him out of his train of thought. "What do you think?"

"I was thinking we could listen to something that we all can enjoy." Double Dee replied.

"I'm not talking about that." Eddy continued. "I'm talking about the Ed's and the Lonergans going to the same college together. What are the chances?"

"Astronomical, Eddy!" Edd said.

"That's right, Double Dee!" Eddy said. "Besides who would have thought that the Ed's and the Kankers would end up together."

"Not me Eddy," Ed said in his usual dopey voice. Making Double Dee give off a little laugh.

"I quite agree," he replied. "No one would have guessed this would have happened. But," Edd gave a sigh as he thought of Marie, "love is strange that way."

"Yeah," both Ed and Eddy said with the similar sigh. After a moment of silence, Eddy began rummaging around in Edd's glove compartment.

"Um," Double Dee started to get nervous, "Eddy? What are you doing?"

"Looking for your iPod." Eddy explained. "We need some music." It was at that moment that Eddy noticed a small black box. "What the hell is this?"

"PUT IT BACK NOW!" Edd yelled at Eddy. Eddy in just stared at him in shock.

"Geeze, Double Dee." Eddy said. "What the hell is wrong with me finding this box? It's like the time we took your hat."

"Double Dee," Ed said in a small voice. "What's wrong?" With a sigh, Edd apologized.

"Forgive me," he said, "I wanted it to be a surprise. If you would please open it, Eddy, you will understand." As Eddy opened the box, he had found a small golden ring with a rather large diamond set into it.

"Double Dee." Eddy was shocked. Then a sly grin crept across his face. "You shouldn't have!" He played as he mockingly wrapped his arms around him. The three friends shared a brief laugh at Eddy's joke. "But seriously, Double Dee. What so bad about this ring?" With a heavy sigh, Double Dee took the ring from Eddy, whilst keeping one hand on the wheel, and told them his plans.

"I am planning on proposing to Marie." They looked at him in stunned silence.

"Seriously?" Eddy looked at his best friend.

"Wow, Double Dee." Ed said, understanding what was going on. "You really love Marie, don't ya?"

Edd simply smiled into his rear-view mirror towards his large friend. "Yes, Ed, I love her." Double Dee replied. "She is my angel."

Meanwhile, in another car a few hours behind the Ed's, the Lonergan sisters were enjoying their own little conversation. "Who would have thought that we Kankers would be going to college?" Lee said to her sisters. "I mean, not only did we get our boys, but we were accepted into the same school as them. What are the chances?"

"No one could have seen that coming." May said as she smiled, thinking of her Big Ed. "What about you, Marie? Did you think you and Double Dee would end up together?" Marie looked up from her sketchpad. She had been currently drawing a portrait of her and Double Dee together, both staring straight ahead, with her in his arms.

"Nope," she replied with a smile. "But I'm glad it did happen. Otherwise, I would still be that blue-haired, emo-punk that we all knew and loved." As she said this, all three girls began to laugh. Just then, May grabbed Marie's sketchpad and began flipping through the pages. "Hey," she said, "give that back." Just then, May turned to the page that Marie wanted to keep a secret, to which she turned red. Looking down, she handed the book back to her sister.

"Wow, Marie," she said, still slightly embarrassed by what she saw. "Is that what I think it is?" Marie's face turned a bright red.

"What is it?" Lee asked. Glancing towards Marie, she took a good look at the picture. It looked like the photo of when their dad proposed to their mom. The only difference was that instead of it being Rod and a pregnant Tabby, it was Marie and Double Dee. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just something I want to happen, okay?" Marie replied as her cheeks began to turn a bright crimson. "Anyway," Marie desperately wanting to change the subject, "have the guys told you about the house we're staying in?"

"According to what your boyfriend told me," Lee explained, "we'll be staying in a co-ed building with four other kids. Don't know who they are," Lee shrugged, "but at least we'll be staying with the Ed's."

"How did they manage that?" May asked.

"Dad did that." Lee replied. "Apparently, Dad and the head of Campus Housing went to high school together. The guy owed him a favor, and agreed to let us all stay together."

"Well," Marie said, "I heard that one of the guy's we're staying with is really responsible, even though he the same age as May here." The girls all laughed. "Anyway," Marie smiled, "do you think the guy will mind if we share the rooms our Ed's will be in?"

"I'd like to see the guy try and stop us." Lee said with a smirk. "If anything, my little man and I need our quality time together." Lee smirked at her pet name for her boyfriend. As they continued down the highway, they began to talk about what classes they were gonna take. Preparing themselves for the bright future that had been laid out before them.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Ed's pulled into the campus grounds, they stared in awe. It was a large school. There were many building that either housed students, teachers, or classrooms. But there was only one building that Double Dee was concerned about, the one he, his friends, and their girlfriends would be staying. As they pulled up to the house, he had noticed a classic station wagon parked in the driveway. Pulling up to the curb, the Ed's got out, only to hear commotion coming from the inside. As he grew closer to the entrance, he began to make out what was going on. "I swear, Man," one voice said, "if we don't find my phone, Phoebe's is gonna kill me."

"Relax, Gerald," a second voice replied, "we'll find it." Upon opening the door, Double Dee saw two guys looking through couch cushions, under table and chairs, practically turning the entire house upside-down to find this missing phone. One boy was African-American, with dark, curly hair that stood up at the top of his head. The other was Caucasian with blonde hair that hung low with a blue baseball cap. This second boy seemed to be the second voice. He looked back towards his dark skinned friend. "I don't know what's so important about your phone all of the sudden. You've never acted this way about it before." Gerald, as the blonde boy called him, looked at his friend as his dark face began to grow red.

"Well, Arnold," he said with a nervous tone in his voice, "do you remember that video me and Pheebs made a while back?" Arnold looked up at his friend with a stunned face.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"I know I should have deleted it," Gerald replied, "but I've been so busy."

"You're right," Arnold went back to searching, "you're dead. If not by Phoebe, then by Helga."

"Aw man," Gerald's face dropped. The realization of what his friend said made him frightened beyond belief. It was at that moment that Edd decided to chime in.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," he said, getting their attention. "I couldn't help but overhear what has been transpiring, and I was wondering if I could be of assistance?" Gerald looked over to him with a confused look upon his face.

"And, you would be?" He asked.

"Edward Svenski," Double Dee replied. "My friends and I are your new roommates."

"Oh," Arnold said as he extended his hand towards him, "I'm Arnold. Nice to meet you." Edd took his hand.

"It is a pleasure as well," Edd responded. "Either way, I believe I might have a solution to your problem." Gerald just looked at him.

"Okay, Edward," Gerald said, "tell me, what solution do you have?"

"Please," he held up his hand, "call me Double Dee. And my solution is quite simple. Have you tried calling the phone?" At that point, both boys facepalmed.

"Dammit, Gerald!" Arnold said as his hand slid down his face. "Why didn't we think about that?"

"Maybe because we were panicking?" Gerald shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, Double Dee!" Eddy yelled from outside. "What the hell are you doing? Get out here and help us!" As the two began taking Double Dee's advice, he walked back to the car. At that moment, two women, one blonde and the other looked to be of Japanese descent, came walking up to the three boys. "Well hello, Ladies." Eddy said, drawing out the word hello, making the blonde haired girl look at him in disgust.

"Eddy," Double Dee said in surprise, "are you not in a committed relationship with Lee?"

"I'm just kidding, Sockhead," Eddy said with a smile.

"Forgive my friend," Double Dee said as he apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself. Edward Svenski, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The blonde girl looked at Edd with an unsure look.

"You must be the new guys." She replied as she took his hand. "Name's Helga. That there's Phoebe."

"Pleasure," Phoebe piped up.

"Anyway," Helga began to look around. "Weren't there supposed to be six of ya?"

"Do not fear," Edd said, "the others will be here momentarily." Just as he said this, he saw Lee's Chevy Impala pulling up to his car. "Ah," he continued, "as you would say, speak of the devil." When the car came to a complete stop, Marie shot right out and jumped into Double Dee's arms and wrapped her legs around him, where they commenced with a very passionate kiss. Breaking from the kiss to catch his breath, he looked at the dark-haired beauty. "Hello, my angel."

"Hey, Oven Mitt." She replied as she looked over towards Helga and Phoebe. "Who are these two?" At that moment, Arnold and Gerald came walking outside. Spotting Edd, Gerald walked right up to him.

"Hey, thanks man," he said, "you're a life saver."

"Lost your phone again," Helga said as she walked by him, "didn't ya, Tall Hair Boy?" Arnold just shook his head as Helga rubbed her finger along his chin. "See ya inside, Arnaldo." Arnold just smiled as she left. Looking back to the others he gave a meek smile.

"What can I say?" Arnold said. "I like a bad girl with a big heart."


	3. Chapter 3

When introductions were concluded, Arnold agreed to give Double Dee the tour while Gerald took Eddy and Ed to play some basketball. As they began to climb the stairs, Arnold decided to ask Edd some questions. "I hope you don't mind me asking," he began, "but you and Marie seem to be a happy couple."

"Well," Edd admitted, "it wasn't like that at first. She and her sisters were our tormentors from the first moment we met."

"Really?" Arnold said with surprise.

"Yep," Edd continued. "However, a year and a half later I come to find out that the only reason she acts like that because she was unsure how to show her true emotions."

"Wow," Arnold laugh, "that's sounds just like Helga. So, anyway," he went back to what he was going to ask, "how long have you and Marie been together?"

Thinking back, Double Dee began to calculate how long he and Marie had been a couple. "You know, I never really thought about it." He said. "I guess you could say that I had been enjoying being around her that I didn't really pay attention to the time. But, I guess we have been dating since Valentine's Day, five years ago."

"Impressive." Arnold said impressed.

"What about you and Helga?" Edd was genuinely curious about Arnold's relationship.

"Helga and I have been dating since I was eleven." Arnold replied.

"Wow," Double Dee stopped in his place at the top of the stairs. "That's quite an achievement. How did you manage that?"

"Well," Arnold explained, "when you have one's undying love since you were five, you really don't have to work that hard. All I have to do is look past Helga's faults, and I see the beautiful heart that was always mine."

"Wait," Edd just stared at Arnold, "Helga's been in love with you since you two were five? Then why did you say that you have only been dating since you were eleven?"

"Well," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, "for five years, she's kinda been a bully to me." Edd nodded his head in agreement.

"But what about that sixth year?" After Edd said this, Arnold looked down. And for a while, he said nothing.

"It's kinda a long story." Arnold replied. "If you want, I could shorten it down so you could get the gist of it."

"I wouldn't mind." Double Dee replied. "I enjoy a nice tale." Leaning against the wall behind him, Arnold began his tale.

"When I was barely a year old," he said, "my parents left me with my Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertrude. The only thing I had from my parents was a photo of them on their wedding day and my dad's journal. Anyway, nine years ago, my teacher surprises the whole class by announcing that I had won a trip to San Lorenzo. It was a surprise to me because, in my parent's journal, the last place it mentioned was a village in the jungle there. I didn't know what to expect on this trip, only that I might find a clue as to where my parents were. It was a rough trip, but in the end I found my parent's. And it was all thanks to Helga." Arnold paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "At that moment, I had to make a choice." Edd just looked at him, urging him to continue. "You see, my parents made a promise to the villagers that they would stay until their work was completed. So the choice was, either I stayed with my folks or went back home. At the time, the choice was clear to me. So when I told my friends, Helga broke down into tears. She told me that she didn't want me to stay, she told me that she wanted me to go home with her. Said that she'd do everything she could to change. As I tried to explain that it wasn't the case, she told me that what she said the summer before was true. That she loved me. Even though it hurt me to leave her, I couldn't tear myself away from my parents. It was only until a year later that we received a letter saying that my grandma passed away. Heading home, we decided to make plans on staying there indefinitely. Once there, I knew what I had to do. I walked all the way to Helga's and gave her the one thing she had wanted since we've known each other. A kiss." Arnold sighed before looking back at Edd. "Anyway, the rest is history."

"Wow," Edd said awkwardly, "and she took you back after that?"

"Well it did help that I promised to write to her every time I could." Arnold said with a shrug.

"I must say I am quite impressed." Edd continued. "It took me a few days to convince Marie to take me back."

"Trouble in paradise?" Arnold asked.

"It was a prank Eddy did to try and break us up." Edd explained. "He was kinda jealous of the fact that I had gotten a girlfriend before him."

"And you're still friends with the guy?" Arnold said in utter shock.

"Don't get me wrong," Edd continued, "I was extremely upset with what he had done. But, after he publically told everyone that he had made a mistake, how could I not forgive him? After all, he did try to help me get her back."

"Wow, what changed his mind?" Arnold asked.

"Marie's sister, Lee did." He answered.

"Must have had some influence over him." Arnold smirked.

"Yes." A smile began to play across Edd's face. "Blackmail does tend to have that effect." It was at this point that both boys began to laugh. "But anyway," Double Dee continued, "I'm happy that we patched things up. In fact, things only began to look up afterwards."

"I'm glad to hear that," Arnold said with a smile as he walked Double Dee to his room. "Like I said, you two look happy together. Anyway," Arnold stopped in front of a door, "this is yours and Marie's room." He opened the door to let Edd in. "Hope you don't mind the size."

"Not at all," Edd replied as he looked at the room. "In fact, it's just the right size for me and Marie. Thank you."

"Not at all." Arnold said relieved. "If you can follow me, I'll show you the rest of the house." With a nod of his head, Double Dee, gestured Arnold to continue with the tour.


	4. Chapter 4

As Arnold gave Edd the tour, Marie, Helga, and Phoebe were done in the kitchen making tea. It was the perfect time for Helga to get information out of Marie about her, her sisters, and the Ed's. "So," Helga began her question, "how long have you and…" She paused for a moment. "What's his name again?"

"Edward," Marie replied, "but most people call him Double Dee." As she said this, Phoebe's face turned red, and Helga stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Criminy!" Helga said after a moment. "Why would people name a guy after a bra size?"

Marie let out an exasperated sigh. "They call him Double Dee because he spells his name with two Ds."

"Oh," Helga said, finally getting it. "That makes sense, I guess. Anyway, how long have you and Double Dee been dating?"

"We've been dating since we were fourteen." Marie said proudly.

"Impressive." Phoebe said.

"Not bad." Helga smirked as she grabbed some cups out of the cupboard. "Arnaldo and I have been dating for nine years."

"Wow," Marie said in surprise. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Trust me," Helga replied as the kettle began to whistle, "it wasn't easy." Placing the kettle on to the back burner so that it could cool, she turned off the stove. "You see," Helga began to explain, "I was his tormentor since we were five years old, all because I didn't know how to show my feelings for him. It was during a class trip to San Lorenzo that I had almost lost Arnold for good. You see, he wanted to stay with his parents in a small jungle village, leaving me heartbroken. A year later, he shows up at my door, without any warning what so ever mind you, and begins to kiss me." Helga sighed dreamily as she remembered that day. "Can't really say what happened next. I happened to be on Cloud 9 afterwards, but according to Pheebs here, I had been acting all lovey-dovey the rest of the day. Even the Princess of Hillwood, Rhonda Lloyd, began to notice." Helga began to laugh as she plopped a tea bag into each cup and began to pour the hot water. "Everyone made a big fuss about it later, but I didn't care. Arnold and I were finally together, and we were happy." With a sigh, she turned back to Marie with the three cups in her hands. "So, what's your story?" She asked as she handed out the tea.

Taking a sip, Marie let Helga's story set in before she told her own. "You could say our stories are kinda similar." She explained. "My sisters and I were the bullies of Peach Creek, our home town. We tortured everyone, the Eds the most. But, unlike my sisters, all I ever wanted was to be accepted." After a moment of silence, where just sat there, looking into her tea, she continued. "When I met Edd, I know that this was my chance. He was such a kind hearted person, always accepting people, even with their faults. So when he asked me on Valentine's Day to join him to a carnival that the school was having, I couldn't help but say yes." Marie paused for a moment. "We never went, though. We just sat on his couch and talked for hours. It was at that moment that we started our relationship. I mean, yeah, at first we kept it a secret, but we were happy."

"But?" Helga urged Marie after a moment of silence. Realizing there was more to this story than Marie was letting on.

"But," she continued, "our relationship took a turn for the worst. You see, a couple of days before it was revealed, I had given him some pictures of myself so that he wouldn't get lonely."

"How lonely are we talking here?" Helga said with a Cheshire smile.

Marie's face began to grow red. "I'll admit, one of those pictures were in case he got extremely lonely." At that point, Helga and Phoebe tried to hold back their laughter. "Anyway," Marie interrupted them, "one night, Eddy snuck into Edd's house and took two of the pictures I gave him. A couple days later, he plastered them all over the school and blamed the whole thing on Double Dee." Helga and Phoebe were shocked into silence as a single tear ran down Marie's cheek, brought on by the memory. "For a while, I believed Eddy, and was too stubborn to believe anything else. Enough that I almost lost the one person that truly loved me."

"That's harsh." Phoebe said.

"Thanks to my sister," Marie continued, "Eddy realized his mistake and tried to fix everything."

"Hope you don't mind me asking," Helga continued questioning, "but how bad were these pictures?"

"Well," Marie replied in a small voice, "one was of me in a swim suit, while the other was of something really embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe pried, which was usually against her nature. But she was really interested in this story. Marie hesitating for a moment, gently brushed her bang behind her ear, revealing her right eye, her lazy eye.

"Oh my god," Helga said as she took a good look.

"I don't really like showing it," Marie said as she covered it again. "It's really embarrassing."

"You wanna talk about embarrassing?" Helga remarked with a smile. "Back when I was ten, I had a unibrow." Marie looked towards Phoebe, who just gave a slight nod. "At least you could hide your embarrassing flaw. I had mine out for all the world could see."

"Couldn't you have removed it?" Marie asked.

"I could have." Helga replied. "But back then, I didn't really care about appearances. It was only until Arnold and I started dating that I got rid of the dang thing." After she said this, she began to laugh. Which lead to all three of them laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arnold said as he entered the kitchen. He had just finished giving Edd the tour, and went to stand over by Helga, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing," Helga replied. "Marie here was just telling us how she and Double Dee here started dating."

"What a coincidence?" Edd replied. "I was just telling Arnold the same thing."

"Did you get to the part were Eddy stole the pictures from you?" Marie smiled mischievously, making him realize what she meant by that.

"Ah… N-no," Edd said, getting very nervous. "I seem to have forgot to tell him."

"Then why don't you tell it now?" Marie teased. When he did not answer, Marie turned him so that he was looking at her. Giving him a kiss, she stared into his eye with a puppy dog face and said, "Please, for me." Not being able to refuse such a look, he let out a deep sigh.

"Very well," he replied, to which Marie gave her best impersonation of an anime victory pose. "You know, I sometimes regret even telling you that story." As he cleared his throat, he began to tell the story. "As Marie may have mentioned, she had given me a few pictures for when I wouldn't be able to see her. As I looked through them all, I saw that the last picture was of her in a two-piece swim suit."

"Which she gave you in case of emergencies." Helga said taking a sip of her tea.

"Correct," Edd continued, his face growing redder by the second. "Anyway, as I was," he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "'using' the picture for its intended purpose, my friends, Ed and Eddy, happened to climb through my bedroom window and caught me in the act." As Helga and Marie laughed, Double Dee grabbed Marie's cup and took a sip. "For Eddy, as the saying goes, what was seen cannot be unseen."

"Wow," Helga snorted, "that was something." Suddenly, she smiled mischievously again. "At least it wasn't as bad as what happened to Arnold." This made Arnold look at her.

"Helga," he pleaded, "I'm begging you. Don't."

"Arnold," Helga said officially, "Edward was willing to share his embarrassing story. Now it's your turn." Taking another sip of her tea, she told the story. "You see, it was Arnold's 15th birthday, and my sister wanted to take me to New York to see William Shakespeare's Mid-summer's Night Dream on Broadway. Wanting to see the play, I decided to give Arnold a few pictures of myself as a gift." As the story progressed, Phoebe began to snicker. "Now, who was it again that caught you, 'using them for their intended purposes,' again?" Helga smiled as she copied Edd's words. "Was it Gerald? Your dad?"

"It was my mom." Arnold said defeatedly, making everyone, including Double Dee giggle. "Talk about embarrassing." As he said this, the front door opened and slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's no fair," Eddy exclaimed as he and Gerald entered the kitchen with Lee, May, and Ed behind them. "You must have cheated."

"Nah, man," Gerald replied as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I'm just that good." He was about to wrap his arm around Phoebe when she held up her hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said sternly.

"Aw, come on Pheebs." Gerald said as he took his arm away.

"Look Gerald," Phoebe continued in her stern voice, "I love you, but you really need a shower." She looked at him with a glimmer in her eye, which Gerald saw and smiled.

"Alright," he smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Phoebe followed in suit.

"Criminy, Pheebs!" Helga yelled after her. "I just cleaned that bathroom!" Everyone began laughing, making Helga look at them. "You think I'm kidding!? I swear, ever since we got this place, they couldn't stay off of each other! They're like freaking rabbits!"

"Relax, Helga." Arnold said, trying to calm her down. "There relationship isn't like ours. Phoebe's dad, while she was under his roof, made it impossible for her and Gerald to be together. That much sexual tension can build up. All they're doing is trying to release it all."

"Somehow," Helga continued, "that doesn't make me feel better. I mean, what if he knocks her up? What then?"

"Gerald's a smart guy." Arnold explained. "They'll be fine."

"What do you mean they're relationship isn't like yours?" Lee said, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Yeah," Marie said. "Didn't your parents have any problems with Arnold?"

Helga let out a sigh. "It isn't that my folk didn't have a problem with Arnold." She replied. "It's just that they didn't care." Everyone but Arnold just stared at her. With another sigh, she began to explain. "My family wasn't really the best example of the perfect family. When it came to my older sister, Olga, everything was perfect. She was given the best stuff, while I, being the lousy second daughter they never wanted, was given the crappy stuff. I mean, hell, Miriam tried her best, but that was only when she was sober. As for Bob, his tv was more important than me. The only one who really showed any interest in me to actually care was my sister." Helga almost broke out into tears as she said this. "Sometimes I wonder if they ever intended for me to born."

"Don't you ever say that." Arnold said sternly, making everyone look at him. "Of course they wanted you. If they didn't they would have given you up." Cupping her face in his hands, he looked her in the eyes. "I for one am glad that you're here. If you weren't, I don't know what I would do." After sharing a kiss, they were interrupted by Phoebe shouting.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" She yelled as Gerald ran down the stairs, scared for his life. He looked as if he hadn't even gotten into the shower. Following close behind him was a fuming Phoebe, wearing nothing but her underwear, while holding one of those large, scrub brushes in her hands. Helga had only seen her friend like this, and it was when those older girls tried to take advantage of her intelligence. As Gerald hid behind Arnold, quaking in fear. Arnold placed his head into his hand.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell her about the video." Arnold said to his friend.

"It kinda slipped out." Gerald replied sheepishly.

"You told me you were gonna delete it!" Phoebe snapped.

"I did." He replied, before saying quietly. "I just forgot that I backed it up onto my computer." Arnold just looked at him. "Hey, it's not like you and Helga don't make your own videos."

"That's beside the point Gerald." Helga retorted. "Arnold's computer is un-hackable. No one knows what kind of viruses you've got." She had just become as fumed as Phoebe. "I mean, criminy! Don't you worry about that sort of thing?"

"I know, I know." Gerald answered. "But I've been too busy. I've got basketball practice, we've been unpacking. I've just haven't had the time yet." He walked up to his girlfriend and began to rub his arm. "I'm sorry, Babe. I'll go delete it."

"Just tell me this," Phoebe began, "do you wanna keep the video?"

"Well, kinda," Gerald replied. With a sigh, she dropped her shoulders.

"Fine," she said, "you can keep the video. But Arnold has to upgrade your computer's security system." Gerald nodded his head enthusiastically. "Now," she put the brush on his chest, "get your ass in that shower." As they climbed the stairs together, Arnold and Helga just shook their heads while the Eds and the Lonergans just stared in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, when everyone had finished unpacking and were getting ready for bed, Marie and Double Dee were discussing the day as they prepared for their usual nightly activities. "I have to say," Edd said voicing his opinion from the bed, "I can see quite a similarity between myself and Arnold." 

"Oh?" Marie replied from in their room's bathroom. "How so?" 

"Think about it," he explained as he listed off the noted similarities, "we are both gentle souls, we both had tough relationships with our parents, though his were in a distant country for the beginning of his life and mine started working to deal with what happened to James." Marie poked her head out at the mention of his late twin brother. 

"You okay?" She asked. She knew James was a sensitive subject, though she also knew that he only spoke of him openly when it was just the two of them. 

"Yes," Edd smiled at her with a genuine smile. "As I was saying, there is also one other thing that Arnold and I share." 

"And what's that?" Marie said as she exited the bathroom, giving Edd a good look at her nightly attire. She wore a black lace nightgown with matching underwear, something that she knew would set poor Edward's hormones wild. 

"Our love for bad girls with big hearts." He smiled at her. Smiling back, she began to make her way towards him. Climbing up onto the bed, she began to straddle him. It was then that he remembered the ring. "You know," Edd continued, "I can't remember a day where I was unhappy to see your beautiful figure." As a reply, she playfully slapped his chest. 

"Fibber," she said with a laugh. 

"True, we both had our rocky beginnings." He smiled before continuing. "But ever since we started our relationship, not a day's gone by that I haven't regretted my decision." 

"Awe," she sighed before she kissed him passionately. Unaware for his hand fumbling inside the drawer of his nightstand. 

"And when we broke apart," he said in a solemn tone as soon as their lips parted, "even though it was for a brief time, I felt so empty." He could see the sorrow in her eyes as he mentioned what had happened. "It was then that I realized that I never want to be away from you ever again." 

Marie looked at him cautiously. "What are you talking about?" She had her suspicions, but she just didn't want to get her hopes up. 

"What I am trying to say is that I want to ask you something." Presenting the small black box, he looked deep into her eyes, which were as wide as dinner plates. "I was going to save this for our anniversary, but I just couldn't wait." Opening the box, he showed her the ring. Marie's eyes, if at all possible, had grown larger as she gazed upon the ring. "I already asked your mother and father if it was alright." Without the slightest hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him deeply. When they broke apart, they both gave a small laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." 

"You bet your sweet ass, Pumpkin." She replied as she grabbed the ring. Extending her hand, she placed the ring on her finger. She was so happy, that she was having a hard time controlling herself. 'What the hell,' she said to herself with a smirk. Bringing her face close to his, she reached for the lamp on her end table and, with a wicked smile to which it gave Edd an uneasy feeling, turned off the light. Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Arnold and Helga were laying down in each other's arms, finished with their own nightly activities. 

"You know," Helga said with a smile, "I kinda like that Lonergan girl." 

"Which one?" Arnold asked, stroking her hair. 

"Marie," she replied, hoisting herself onto her arms so that she could look him in the eyes. "She's kinda like me in a way." 

"What do you mean?" Helga laughed. She sometimes she couldn't believe how dense he was. 

"Think about it," she laid her head back down onto his chest, "she is in love with a very sweet guy." She felt Arnold's chest rumble as he gave a small chuckle, earning him a smack. "She has her quirks, which her man was able to see past." 

"True," Arnold said. "Plus, according to Edd, she's quite talented when it comes to art." 

"Seriously?" She looked at him with surprise, his only reply was a quick nod. "Oh," she said. "There's one more thing." 

"What's that?" Arnold asked, only to be met for a short while by silence. 

"She had a rough childhood." Helga said with a sad voice. Arnold grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his. 

"You have another thing in common then." He kissed her lightly, but deeply. "You both pushed pass your past and became better people." 

"Geeze, Arnoldo," Helga replied sarcastically, "didn't peg you as a philosopher." 

"Just speaking my mind." Arnold laughed in response. "Something a cute little girl in a pink bow taught me." 

"Just hit the light, Football Head." Helga laughed as Arnold reached for the light. "Arnold?" She said when his hand was on the switch. 

"Yeah?" 

"I hate you." She sighed. 

"I love you, too." He replied. 

"You're such a dork, you know that?" She continued. 

"Whatever you say, Helga." And with that, Arnold turned off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee and May were in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast, when Marie came down the stairs. Lee took one look at her sister and, from the way she was smiling and the fact that she was humming some unknown tune, she could tell that Marie was in a really good mood. Lee had only seen Marie this happy twice. The first time was when she and Double Dee first started dating, the second was when their parents got married and they moved in right across the street from him. She watched as Marie went straight for the cupboard, pulled out a package of pop tarts, and put them into the toaster. "Well don't you seem chipper this morning?" Lee said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Marie asked as her attention was turned towards her sisters.

"Yeah, Marie." May said with a smile. "You look like you just became the luckiest girl on the Earth." Marie just smiled.

"Hm," she brought her hand to her chin, "I wonder why?" As she did this, Lee thought she saw a glint coming off of her ring finger. Now, Lee prides herself on being observant, but to be perfectly honest, she didn't know what to make of that glint. Not yet at least.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"What?" May stared in wonder.

"That!" Lee got up and walked over to Marie and took her hand. When she finally got a good look, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "No freaking way." Causing Marie to giggle slightly.

"What is it, Lee?" May said as she got up from her seat. Lee slowly moved out of the way and showed her little sister Marie's hand, which sparkled with a ring set with a huge diamond on top. May's eyes instantly grew as well. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" May ran over to Marie to get a better the ring. She looked up at Marie as everything began to click into place. "Are you saying that Double Dee proposed?" Marie simply nodded. "Wow!"

"Would you look at the size of that rock?" Lee said, gasping at the stone. "Man, he must of spent a fortune on it."

"He told me that he had been saving up since he got that summer job." Marie stated. "He said he had been planning this since high school."

"Damn, Marie!" Lee said in surprise. "I've said this once, I'll say it again. That Double Dee is a real catch." The sisters all laughed. Just then, Double Dee entered the kitchen as the toaster popped up.

"Good morning, ladies," Double Dee greeted them as he walked up to Marie.

"There he is," Lee said with a big old grin on her face. "Mr. Perfect!" Double Dee knew she was being sincere with her comment.

"Good morning, my Angel," he said, wrapping his arms around Marie. "I see you have shared the good news with your sisters?"

"They kinda figured it out on their own." Marie smiled as she kissed him. Soon, Helga came into the kitchen with Phoebe close on her heals.

"Are all my books in my bag?" Helga asked.

"Yes, Helga," Phoebe replied in an official tone, "I have made sure that the books you need for today's classes are all there."

"Thanks, Pheebs," Helga said, looking at her Asian friend with a smile, "you're really a big help."

"Not at all, Helga," she replied. "I enjoy helping you."

"Look," Helga continued, "Arnold said that he wanted to take me out to dinner tonight. Somewhere fancy. So, I want you to enjoy yourself." Helga smiled as she let out a small laugh. "I just hope to God it isn't some stupid French restaurant. I hate those places."

"What's wrong with French restaurants?" Double Dee asked curiously, earning him a glare from Helga.

"You see," Phoebe explained, "ever since Helga's mother, Miriam, and father divorced, Helga's been living with her mother. Once in a while, Miriam would go on a couple of dates. Once or twice, she would take Helga with her and her boyfriend to a French Restaurant, where she could show off Helga's fluency with the French language."

"You speak French?" Edd asked in surprise.

"Ce est ça, connard." Helga said sarcastically.

"Helga." Phoebe tutted. Double Dee just stared at her blankly.

"Pardon me," he said, trying to get a grasp on what she just said, "but what was it you said?" Helga just shrugged as Arnold enter the room.

"Helga," he said in a strict, but loving tone, "that wasn't nice." Helga wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ouais, mais vous aimez ça de moi." She continued in French, kissing him lightly on the lips. She looked at her watch, and her eyes shot open. "Criminy! I gotta get going or I'll be late for class." Marie looked at her watch.

"Same here," she said as she grabbed her pop tarts. Giving Double Dee a kiss on the cheek, Marie was out the door, following closely behind Helga.

"Well," Phoebe said, being the first to speak after a moment of silence, "Seeing as they both had to leave so quickly, my guess is that Marie is in the school's art program."

"And your assumption would be correct," Double Dee replied, "for you see, Marie is a very talented artist." He let out a sigh, remembering the picture she drew him.

"Alright, Lover Boy," Lee said with a smirk as she reached for the back of his shirt, "knock it off. Or we're gonna be late for class." Phoebe looked at her watch, and followed them out the door.

"Wait for me please." She said on her way out. Just as she left, Gerald and the other two Eds enter the kitchen.

"Yo, my man," Gerald said to his blond friend. "I've been doing some research, and it seems that the five of us all have the same first period class together."

"Yeah," Arnold replied. "And we better get going or we'll be late." With that May got up from her seat and went over to Big Ed.

"Wanna sit next to me in class, Ed?" She asked him with a doey-eyed expression.

"Skip to my Lou, my darling." Ed said as a response, making May giggle and Gerald look at Eddy.

"There something wrong with your boy?" He asked.

"Don't really know," Eddy replied. "He's always been like that." On the other side of the campus, Marie was setting up for her first art class, when some girl spoke to her.

"Pardon me," she said, "I'm ever so sorry, but may I sit here?" Marie looked up at the girl. She had light ginger hair, tied up into twin ponytails. She wore a simple blue dress with a white undershirt, white socks, and red shoes. She kinda reminded Marie of Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz.

"Sure," Marie said, a little apprehensive, "go ahead." Marie continued getting ready for class, when the girl spoke again.

"I'm Lila by the way," she said introducing herself, "Lila Sawyer." Before Marie had a chance to introduce herself as well, a large book was slammed down right in front of Lila. They both looked up to see Helga standing in front of her. "Helga?"

"You're in my seat, Lila." Helga seemed to growl at her. Before Helga said anything else, Lila got up and moved to find another seat.

"Okay," Marie remarked as Helga sat down, "rude much?" Helga snorted.

"Trust me," Helga replied, "she deserves it."

"Why do you say that?" Marie began to question her new-found friendship with the girl sitting next to her. "She seems like a nice girl."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, looks can be deceiving?" Helga explained. "Lila and I go way back. When I first met her, back when we were in the fourth grade, she had been stringing Arnold along with that whole 'I like you, but I don't like you – like you' bit. It was so freaking annoying and it kept breaking Arnold's heart. Yet when he and I started dating, she started acting like he was all interesting now, and kept trying to break us up." Helga smirked as she began to remember something funny. "She even went as far as to claim that Arnold raped her. Sad part about her whole plan was that almost everyone believed it until Rhonda, who happened to be the last to hear this, said that Arnold was too nice of a guy to do that."

"Wait," Marie said, "if she was the Princess of Hillwood High, wouldn't she have gotten the news first?"

"Yep," Helga continued, "Lila's plan was to make everyone believe her, though it didn't account for the fact that Rhonda and Arnold actually have like a brother-sister relationship. So when she heard, she didn't believe it, and began to spread a little counter rumor herself. With the help of yours truly, of course." Helga gave a little laugh. "Who knew that Rhonda and I would work together? Anyway, best you stay away from Lila. Don't want you to lose your man to that bitch." As soon as she said that, the teacher walked in and class had begun.


End file.
